The Fashion Designer and The Firefighter
by imaslacker
Summary: Brooke Davis meets Kelly Severide.


Title: The Fashion Designer and The Firefighter

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or Chicago Fire. These wonderful shows belong to creators Mark Schwahn, Michael Brandt and Derek Haas.

Author's Note: I haven't written anything that wasn't for school in years, so we'll see how this goes. 

* * *

Brooke Davis was running late on her way to Chicago's couture fashion show to promote Clothes Over Bro's. The car service that her mother, Victoria, had hired had been late and to top it all off she was now sitting in traffic. Thankfully, she had given herself plenty of extra time to arrive to the show; she was just running late by her own schedule. She had asked the driver to try and take an alternate route, but he was unable to due to the heavy traffic. So, Brooke Davis got out of the car and decided to walk as she was only a few blocks away from the Waldorf Astoria where the show was being held. 

Brooke was beginning to curse herself for not booking a room there, but as she had other last minute business to attend to at the New York office before the show, the hotel was already booked for the event. Brooke made it just a few blocks when she found the source of the traffic congestion, a fire truck and police cars were blocking the intersection due to an accident. Brooke stopped for a second, never having been particularly religious but said a quick little prayer for those that were involved in the accident and hoped that they would be okay. 

She went on her way to the Waldorf Astoria to join her team of Clothes Over Bro's employees and models. The ballroom was beautiful, but when she went behind the curtain to make sure all of her models were ready to go before the show officially started, it was chaos. However, Brooke Davis was in her element. Giving orders left and right, switching models clothes or shoes, if need be. Brooke had to approve each model before they went on the runway. 

Brooke just had a minor panic attack that ended right before the lights dimmed over the audience signaling the start of the show. The show was going smoothly and once Brooke's last model, her friend, Rachel Gatina stepped out on the runway in a stunning form fitting black evening gown, did she breathe a sigh of relief. As soon as she sighed in relief, the sprinkler system came on, drenching the audience and her model, as well as everyone backstage. Rachel handled it like a professional, turning calmly and walking backstage, without letting the audience suspect a thing, as the audience struggled to gather their belongings quick enough and head for the nearest exit. 

Brooke and her team, along with the staff of the Waldorf Astoria helped to get everyone safely out of the ballroom, while the fire department was on the scene within ten minutes. Thankfully, most of the guests of the hotel were there specifically for the fashion show and were in the ballroom when the sprinklers went off, making it a bit easier for people to evacuate safely. 

Brooke stood on the sidewalk on the other side of the street having been ushered there with the rest of the show's guests and hotel's patrons, as she watched the fire fighters go into the building. The police showed up a few minutes later to secure the scene and to control the crowd, Brooke unfortunately, was a bit familiar with their protocols having been on the outside of her high school's school shooting years ago. Thankfully, this May night was nice weather-wise so she didn't mind standing on the sidewalk for a bit. Rachel stood with her and had grasped her hand in hers. The Waldorf Astoria's staff was phenomenal and had started calling other hotels to explain what had happened and the other hotels in the area were more than accommodating, allowing shuttle services to come and pick up the hotel guests and take them to nearby hotels, after giving their statements to police officers. The crowd was just too big to take everyone back to the precinct to question everyone, so police officers had been working diligently from several different divisions and precincts to question everyone, before the crowd grew too restless. 

However, as the hours stretched on and the crowd began to dwindle, Brooke and Rachel sat on the sidewalk across from the hotel watching and waiting to find out exactly what happened. They eventually made their way into a coffee shop, just down the street, where Brooke decided to purchase coffee and donuts for the firefighters and police officers helping out at the hotel fire. Donuts, several coffees, and water bottles in hand Rachel and Brooke went back to the hotel to start passing them out to the emergency response team. Everyone that they encountered seemed thankful for the reprieve, while Brooke and Rachel just said that it was the least that they could do. Brooke turned to give a water bottle to an approaching fireman and when she did her breathe caught in her throat. The man was handsome, even with the soot covering his face from the fire and as he took off his helmet, she saw flecks of grey in his hair, which made him all the more attractive. 

Brooke handed the man the water bottle and he smiled in appreciation before he uncapped the bottle and tilted the water bottle to his lips and drank it in one gulp. Once he was finished, he spoke "Thank you for doing all this, it means a lot to us. I'm Kelly Severide." Brooke smiled at the man and shook his offered hand and said, "It is the least I could do. Nice to meet you Kelly, I'm Brooke Davis." 

Kelly squinted his eyes, like he knew the name but couldn't quite place it. However, Brian "Otis" Zvonecek ran over once he saw Kelly talking to the pretty brunette and the striking red head standing nearby in an evening gown that looked like it had seen better days due to the sprinklers going off. Otis walked over to the red head, who handed him a water bottle as well. As Otis took the water bottle from her hand, he said "Thank you. You're Rachel Gatina, aren't you?" Kelly Severide, who heard this, turned his attention from Brooke to the red head and Otis's conversation. Rachel smiled and replied "Yes, I am, would you like a picture with me?" Before Otis could reply, Brooke injected with "Actually, I think we could do one better, why don't I gather all the girls up and we can all have dinner? It's the least I could do for everything that you have done tonight." 

Kelly thought about it for a second and replied, "Oh that is so nice of you, but we are actually still on shift tonight, so unless you want to come to the firehouse, we wouldn't be able to." Brooke, not one to take no for an answer, said "That's fine. We'll see you all at 7." Kelly and Otis both had to turn away from the conversation when they heard their Chief calling their names. Kelly said "Sorry, Brooke. I have to get back to work, but I'll see you at Firehouse 51 tonight at 7. Thanks again." Brooke yelled to his retreating form "See you at 7." 


End file.
